A bouquet of Hyacinths
by pococo
Summary: A night of revenge against her cheating fiance found Harry Potter to be the demigod son of Boreas. 15 years later nightmares of dying and blood finds him journeying to Long Island New York to find out just what is wrong with him. The truth shocks him. The reincarnated lover of a god him? Though he does have to admit the sun god is a gentle and kind lover. Apollo/Harry
1. Prologue

A Bouquet of Hyacinths

Prologue

-x-

It had been barely a year since she had graduated from Hogwarts that problems had started cropping up between her and her fiancé. Lily Evans, soon to be Potter angry scoffed her boot on the snow covered ground. It was only November and yet the winter spirits seem to have forgotten that. Not that it really angered her, her favorite season was winter after all.

But though it was her favorite season she didn't yet own any coats meant for snow and extreme cold as it was today and she was so angry with James, the cheating asshole!, that she stormed off out of the house without her wand. She was so stupid. Though she would blame it on James. She had just found out that he had cheated on her and then he had the gall to ask her to take him back as if she would lay down on her belly and excuse his actions! He claimed to love her and yet he cheats so easily?

Here she was walking in the middle of Godric's Hollow with no heavy jacket and no wand and exhausted and no way was she going back to James now. She sighed and not paying attention to her surroundings she ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She said, emerald eyes looking up at the taller man who was gazing at the grey clouds that were releasing the soft snowflakes. He turned his eyes to look at her and she was taken aback by the different colored eyes he had. She liked it to the northern lights she had seen pictures of.

"It is of no concern miss. Why it would be mostly my fault for just standing here in the middle of the road."

"No, no!" She hastily replied. "It is mine, I wasn't looking where I was going and..!"

The man chuckled and noticed she was shivering. "Are you cold, miss?"

"Ah… a little." She admitted sheepishly. "I got into a fight with my, ah, friend and stormed out without getting a heavier coat."

She looked up at the older man in contemplation. He was very handsome with light light blonde hair that looked as white as snow at first glance and those eyes, they were so beautiful…

"I see, would you like to come to my house then to warm up?" The man smiled gently showing dimples. "I am Boreas."

Lily beamed up at him. "And I am Lily. Pleased to meet you Boreas."

Nine months later found the arrival of a red haired baby with eyes the color of the northern lights named Hadrian Hyacinthus Potter. And though he would not know it due to numerous glamor charms on his person, he was the godling son of Boreas God of the North Wind and Winter.

* * *

**AN: ** yeah a new story I recently got into PJO and I just had to write a crossover this is just the prologue the first chapter will be longer by sure.

the pair for this story is Apollo/Harry, if you didnt already know it haha. Please review. 3


	2. Chapter 1

A bouquet of Hyacinths

Chapter one; Harry battles a weird donkey legged monster

-x-

_Tinkling laughter sounded out in the field as a young man of around 16 was tackled and tickled, his red hair shined in the sunlight showing highlights of blond within. His older lover chuckled laying his head on the other chest to feel his heart beat to assure he was still alive._

_ "Ah, Hyakinthos…" the blonde murmured one hand caressing the shoulder length red hair of the other, hands ran down to his young loves shoulders, then chest, then waist as his hands slowly moved to under the others toga. _

_ The younger laughed and smiled a breath taking smile as his hands moved to the others face as he pulled the other down to his lips._

_ "My lord Apollo… how I love thee…" _

_ Apollo's heart swelled fit to burst at the emotion other put into his words. Hyakinthos, his beautiful lover Hyakinthos; how his heart warmed to hear such words leave his lips. If there was one thing about the Sun God that all his lovers say it was that he was gentle and kind, and once he fell in love nothing could take them away from him, save death. _

_ Hyakinthos looked up at Apollo his eyes the color purple smiling and then, everything went to Hades. Blood ran down his neck and dribbled out of his mouth. Apollos eyes widened in disbelief and despair as tears ran down his cheeks staining the floor dark. _

_ "No, Hyakinthos, no!"_

_ And all the bloodied body could say was ", this is your fault! All yours…!"_

_And then the scene bled to black…_

_-x-_

14 year old Harry Potter woke up with a jolt. The names of those in his dreams on the tip of his tongue, though, try as he might he couldn't recall the names. Frustrated he threw his legs over the side of his bed and buried his face in his hands. Messy black hair hung limply as tears grew in his bright evergreen eyes.

If it wasn't nightmares over Cedric's death, it was _the_ nightmare. Nightmares that seemed more like memories then nightmares. If only he could remember it tugged on his mind that these dreams, memories, what ever they were, were important that he desperately needed to remember. That man in his dreams, just the thought of him and his bare sun kissed skin made Harry want to blush bright red and hide his face deep in his pillow.

In honestly confused him he was never this way usually, but then again he could say with certainty that he never had a crush on anyone else. Oh sure, everyone in Gryffindor thought he had a crush on Cho Chang but the truth was he had no interest in her, or even anyone of her gender.

Was he gay? Maybe, more like he just loved the one in his dreams. He felt that that person was all that mattered to him and that person loved him too.

Heaving one last sigh Harry stood up and made his way to the window to gaze out at the sky. It was way too hot in his room, even outside for that matter. Harry always was uncomfortable when it was too hot outside but strive in the cold and air.

So what if his friends found it weird he could be out on a snowy day in just a t-shirt and not get sick or cold at all? And his abilities over the air, forget about it. There was a reason he was great on a broom.

Turning around he made his way to Hedwig and started petting her.

"Hello girl, how are you? I wish I could find out why I'm having these dreams. Seems like a whole different life…" He sighed, "I wish I had all the answers would make my life a whole lot easier." Glancing out the window, he frowned.

"Well girl, I'm going to go take a walk maybe see if I can scrounge up some cash to go get a milkshake or ice from a corner store, it is _way_ too hot." His voice scrunched up a bit at that, while he hated the heat for some off reason he never blamed the sun for that as if he knew it was not the suns fault.

Harry loved the cold and, this was a secret he never shared with his friends at Hogwarts or any of the professors, he could control snow, ice, and sometimes wind. There was a reason he always won at snowball fights when he was at school.

Making his way downstairs he realized his relatives were watching TV. Sometimes he wished his life was normal and he could have a normal family and do normal things like watch TV with them but he knew it was all for naught.

Making his way to the door he quickly scurried out the house before the others could realize he was gone, he really did not want to have to deal with them. Knowing Dudley he would try and steal his cash for himself.

Walking down the street lined with like houses he sighed. "'It's almost my birthday…" He mused looked at the cloud free blue sky. Continuing north, and he knew it was north he always knew which was north which he never found odd at all. It was just as he was turning the corner that he bumped into someone.

"Ah!" He fell back on his butt and glanced up at the person in front of him who was looked down at him from under their eyelashes. But the weird thing was that this lady looked monstrous and had weirdly enough a donkey leg.

"Oh? What is this, a tasty little godling all along for a picking." She licked her lips and gave a crazy smile on her face. He scrambled back frightened. What was this a new monster that was under the employ of Voldemort.

"Ah your frightened face makes me happy little godling now come so I can feast on your flesh."

"No!" Hurriedly scrambling up he started running away trying his hardest not to trip and fall otherwise he would be dead. His adrenaline was pumping, his ADHD going crazy as everything blurred into focus.

Finally he ran into an underpass that reached a dead end. All blood drained out of his face as his breath quickened. He was dead, so dead. He almost started laughing. All this time he thought that it would be Voldemort that would have killed him. To be killed by a monstrous lady who wanted to feast on his flesh that was something that he never thought would happen.

And then he remembered his other powers. The ones he never told his friends afraid to be singled out.

"Ehehehe there you are little godling not so tough are you now. You don't even have a weapon, though it is weird to see your kind here in Britain, you all usually stick to the greater New York area. Oh well! That matters little now. You are dead!"

Quickly gathering water in the air and compression it into an icicle, Harry quickly threw it letting the winds guide the icicle to her heart. She stopped mid-lunge as she looked at him in shock.

"What…?" And then she burst into a million grains of gold.

Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes as he dropped onto the ground. He started shaking. What was that? Why did she call him godling.

Hearing the clopping of hooves on pavement he quickly made another icicle to throw only to stop in shock at what he was seeing, a goat boy was standing in front of him.

"I smelled a demigod and monster! Where is the monster? Are you okay?" He asked nervously bleating every once in a while in nervousness as the other clutched at reed pipes in nervousness.

"W-What are you…?"

"You're new then." The goat-boy sighed scratching the bright red hair on his head letting a little peak of horns show through. "But what are you doing in Britain? Usually demigods are sired in America…"

"Demigods?"

"You really are new to this huh? My name is Rowan Shubert, I'm a Satyr and you are a demigod. Come we need to get out of here before more monsters appear I'll explain on the way."

He reached his hand out and Harry took it a small smile on his face.

"I just need to get a few important items from my house."

* * *

**AN:** yeah this chapter really sucks but Harry has first contact with camp? kinda. Sorry it really sucks haha. Btw I'll probably have this set after the Titan war, so Harry has his own cabin rather then be suck in Hermes. Also there will probably be OCs that will befriend Harry I hope no one has a problem with that. But since I'm basing this off after the Titan war next update might not be for a while since im only on like the 3rd book in the series since I've been busy the past couple days I hope you guys dont mind!

**review please!**


End file.
